monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clamereus
Clamereus (Clamereus Tyrannus) is a large Brute Wyvern that lives in most of Revalius' regions except the colder areas. It is well known for it's three horns and firey breath. It is found in G-Rank and above. In game info (MHEX) A Terrible Brute wyvern known for it's breath of fire and a temper that is as bad as a Diablos'. If anything enters it's territory, be it monster or man, the Clamereus will pelt them with fireballs and Charge attacks with it's horns. Known to prey on anything smaller than itself. Description It is a large, Tyrannosaur like Creature, with three horns that curve forward on it's head, and somewhat functional arms, instead of the vestigial ones on most Brute Wyverns. It also has a long tail, and strong legs. It's Hands has three clawed digits. It's head also has bone plates that make it look like it has a part of a skull on the outside. It's mouth has serated teeth. Introduction scene Coming soon... Move Set Note: Suggest some moves..... Pepper Blast Will take a deep breath, and then spit out a large fireball in the fashion of a Rathalos. (Severe Fireblight) Charge attack Will lower its head and Charge in the fashion of a Diablos or Monoblos. Hipcheck Will do a hipcheck in the fashion of a Great Jaggi. Roar Will make a loud roar that requires HG Earplugs to block. Slash Will slash at a target with its claws. Explosive Fire Bomb Will take a few steps back before doing a Fire Ball attack that causes an explosion, similar to Rathian's Wyvernfire attack (Severe Fireblight) No expense! Takes a chomp above the hunter and grabs them in its mouth. Each time it shakes its mouth, it will do damage. The victim must use a dung bomb or mash buttons to escape, before its too late. (Pin) Bite Will bite at the hunter with large force. Fire Fang Only used when enraged. Will bite at the hunter with its fiery mouth. (Fireblight) Materials Note: Descriptions coming soon.... G-Rank NOTE: Conflagarant sacs can be gathered from most fire element monsters.... *Clamereus Scale: *Clamereus Shell: *Clamereus Plate: *Clamereus Horn: *Clamereus Claw: *Clamereus Fang: *Clamereus Skull: *Clamereus Tail: *Conflagarant Sac: X-Rank NOTE: Cinder Sacs can be gathered from Most Fire element monsters. *Clamereus Scale+: *Clamereus Carapace: *Clamereus Horn+: *Clamereus Claw+: *Clamereus Fang+: *Clamereus Skull+ *Clamereus Gem: *Cinder Sac: U-Rank Note: Volatil Flame Sacs can be gathered from most fire element monsters. *Clamereus Firescale: *Clamereus Fireshell: *Clamereus Plate+: *Clamereus Sharptalon: *Clamereus Burnfang: *Clamereus Tyrant Skull: *Clamereus Ruby: *Volatile Flame sac: Quests Coming soon.... Notes *It's face can be broken, and then scarred, It's tail severed, and its back scarred. *When low on stamina, will not be able to breathe fire, and will trip when doing it's charge attack. *Will feed on smaller monsters to regain stamina. *When enraged, it will huff black smoke, and it's mouth will be full of flames. *It's Roar Requires HG earplugs to block. *It is the second of Gojira57's "original" monsters to gain a subspecies (first being Uranium Floraalaga). It will also be the first monster to have a Cryptic Species. Trivia *Inspired by Greymon from the Digimon series. *It's "fireball blast" attack is a direct reference to Greymon's Pepper Blast attack. *Originally named Greyroar, but was changed to Clamereus. *Render by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (quite a mouthful for a user name) Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57